seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuuki Shuuki no Mi
The Shuuki Shuuki no Mi is a -type Devil Fruit that allows the user to consume the elements of the periodic table and make them their own, thereby making them a . It was eaten by Hawkwood Lamorak. Etymology *"Shuuki" is derived from "Shūki-hyō", the Japanese word for "Periodic Table". *In the Manga and dub it is called the Periodic-Periodic Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of this fruit, as demonstrated by Lamorak, is that it bestows upon its consumer to eat the substances on the Periodic Table of Elements, and produce them and manipulate them. The fruit in many aspects can be compared to the , or the , with the user being able to consume the substances and make them his own. Lamorak can produce the elements he consumes (if solid such as metal) in the forms of weapons, or even turn his body into the substance and transform it similar to a Logia. Due to the large variety of substances they can consume, the user can achieve various effects from the different materials, granting them various capabilities for both combat and utility. Even then, Lamorak’s usage of this fruit was utterly limited until he came into contact with Ada, a scientist and expert chemist who taught him how to use his fruit to the fullest. After the Timeskip, Lamorak revealed that he gained an understanding of his Devil Fruit, and learned how to utilize it to a greater extent. During this time he learned that he is capable of consuming large quantities of these elements, and mixing them in his body to create a new effect, which he refers to as . Another ability granted by the fruit is the ability to consume these elements to relieve hunger without any adverse effects. Despite its formidable power, this fruit has a number of weaknesses. The user cannot use his power without consuming an element, and unlike the Baku Baku no Mi, he cannot consume anything, only elements of the periodic table, which does limit him given many of them are either man made or rare. He cannot consume alloys comprised of the elements on the periodic table if them themselves are not on the periodic table. A big weakness is that if submerged, depending on the substance he consumed, or how much, such as a large amount of metal, he would sink faster then most, with even Kaiyou admitting he's harder to pull out of the water than Mtakatifu Kevu. It also seems that the user has a limit to how much they can consume, however Lamorak has shown that by learning and understanding his fruit more, he is able to increase the limit bit by bit. Along with this, the user can become hungrier as time goes on as they use up the "fuel" in their body. Aside from this, the standard weaknesses apply. Usage Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Synthesis Alloy Reaction Trivia References External Links *Periodic Table - Wikipedia article about the Periodic Table. *Chemical Element - Wikipedia article about chemical elements. *Metal - Wikipedia article about metal. Site Navigation Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Ivorian Crusaders